


The New Team Member

by thebookworm17



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Betting on Relationships, Cute, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluffy, I made MJ a superhero cause why not, Iron Dad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, One Shot, Peter is a precious idiot, This Is STUPID, Ver low-key Bruce/Nat, Very low-key Stucky, lil make-out sesh, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm17/pseuds/thebookworm17
Summary: The avengers are introduced to a new prospective team member who Peter happens to know very well. Betting and fighting ensues.





	The New Team Member

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something similar to this in an imagine and it set my brain off and this is the result. This was written in couple of hours in a bit of a haze so it’s probably shockingly bad and riddled with mistakes, but I needed to get it out of my head before I exploded. My first ever Peter/MJ oneshot….

The New Team Member

‘Hey kid!’ Tony called out as Peter was leaving the Avengers common room, he had spent the day in the tower with the rest of the group chilling with the team after making some modifications on his suit in Tony’s lab.

‘Yeah Mr Stark’ He called back.

‘How many times...’ Tony broke off before telling him to call him by his name knowing Peter would never listen. ‘Anyways, I might be introducing someone new to the team, she’s about your age I think, I’ve never met her though we’re hoping to catch up tonight to discuss about her maybe joining us.’ 

‘Um, ok Mr Stark, would I have heard of her?’

‘I dunno kid, you heard of White-Wing? I think that’s what she calls herself.’

‘Oh my god yeah she’s amazing, I saw a bit of a video that someone managed to get of her flying, actually flying! This’ll be so cool!’ Peter yelped excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet, ‘I wonder what she’s like, do you know her actual powers? What does she look like?’ 

‘Calm down Pete, I haven’t met her yet and I’ll give you the info when I’ve got it, now get back to May or she’ll have my head.’ 

Peter practically skipped down the corridor to the elevator.

Whilst he loved the team dearly and it was fun to be around them, he did often feel massively out of his depth. Not only were all of them older than him (Much older in Bucky and Steve’s case) but they all had vastly different powers and none of them could really relate to him. Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Nat and Clint were all humans with extreme skill sets, Steve and Bucky were both super soldiers, and Wanda, Vision, Bruce and Thor were all beyond description. No one was really like Peter or understood his power so just having someone his age was going to be a relief. 

Maybe just maybe she would be so incredible that Peter could forget about the girl constantly plaguing his mind but who was completely unobtainable. It didn’t help being best friends with her. 

MJ seemed to have finally accept she couldn’t avoid being around Peter and Ned and the trio had struck up a roaring friendship. Peter lived for the moments he picked the right words and MJ’s prickly guard came down enough for her to laugh. 

He knew it was hopeless however. There was definitely no getting around that, she wasn’t interested, definitely wasn’t interested. 

The amount of times he had contemplated telling her he was Spider-man in the hopes of impressing her enough that maybe she could see him as something more, but then he brought himself back down to earth, she wasn’t the kind of girl to be impressed in such ways and Tony would kill him if he found out. 

No, he’d just have to live with the pain a little longer until he could move on from her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ned elbowed Peter in the side and he sat up sharply from where he had been dozing on the desk.

‘You need to take notes Pete, Mr Rotherman just said that this would be in the test.’ He hissed.

Peter looked at the board and his lip quirked slightly, it was something Tony had showed him the other day at his request, he had it nailed thanks to his expert tutelage but he could appreciate that it would look weird if he completely understood all the equations on the board with no study so he jotted them down onto his paper and then shoved the book into his bag as the bell rang to signal the end of lessons. 

He was rather exasperated that MJ wasn’t as tired as he was considering she had been up as late as he had messaging each other about a new TV show Peter had introduced to her. Regardless, she looked if not cheery, at least more refreshed than she had any right to be as she crammed her books into her bag too. 

‘What did you get up to last night?’ Ned asked as they filed out the classroom towards the canteen for lunch. 

‘Not much,’ Peter replied, ‘Just homework and then some Netflix with May.’ He said.

‘What about you MJ?’ Ned asked. 

Ned always made sure to include her into the conversations they had as she was often quite quiet unless directly asked something or had a particularly strong opinion on something. It was one of the things Peter loved about his best mate, his compassion for others.

‘Not much, I received a reply about my Stark internship and I got in which is cool.’ She said calmly.

‘What?!’ Peter yelped, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. 

‘Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys I applied for it, but I went in a couple times, did a bunch of tests, Peter you know about the whole process.’

‘Uh, yeah, um that’s amazing.’ He managed to recover.

What the hell was he going to do? MJ couldn’t do the internship because she would notice the significant lack of Peter Parkers also doing the internship which would bring up a whole host of awkward questions. 

‘Are you not pleased that you’ll be working with me?’ MJ asked in a very calm voice that suggested she was not very impressed as they sat down at one of the tables to eat their lunch. 

‘No, it’s gonna be great.’ He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, and MJ smiled at him making his stomach flop around a bit. 

Ned shot him a significant look before carrying the conversation away from internships and into safer waters. 

He’d have to tell Tony to cancel MJ’s internship, guilt filling him up at the thought, sacrificing MJs shot at something she was clearly looking forward to made him feel ill, but keeping his cover was important. 

But maybe this could be his excuse to finally tell MJ the truth.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he fished it out of his jeans pocket to a message from Tony himself. 

New member being introduced tonight at dinner around 7ish, need you to be there

He shot back a quick message confirming he’d be able to make it before filling May in as well. At least this would give him a chance to talk to Stark about his MJ situation and ask him either to cancel the internship or let him tell her the truth. He hoped it was the latter, he didn’t want to deal with the guilt.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Peter sat in the common room with the other avengers at 7 o’clock that night watching Steve and Bucky make dinner. Steve had been teaching him to cook since they’d managed to get him back from being the Winter Solider and as part of his integration program, he’d been learning to socialise with the others more through cooking. He’d taken to it like a duck to water and claimed he found it very calming although Peter didn’t see how getting chased around a large kitchen with pasta sauce was calming to anyone even if it was amusing. He laughed as Bucky managed to snatch the pan off Steve finally and went back to bustling round the stove. 

‘Are you alright Pete, you seem a bit more tense than usual.’ Nat asked. She had a slightly unnerving ability to sense peoples’ moods, probably something she had learnt whilst becoming a trained assassin Pete figured.

‘I dunno, I feel kinda bad, something came up with one of my friends and I’m either gonna have to stab her in the back or tell her about all this.’ He said to Nat and then went on to explain the situation to her.

‘Hmm, I think Tony will listen to you if you tell him you really don’t want to screw this girl over. It’s odd though I was speaking to Pepper earlier and she didn’t mention offering out any more internships, there are only one or two and yours is only a cover.’

Peter made a noncommittal noise and began to watch Sam and Wanda playing Halo on the big TV against the wall. Wanda, to Sam’s disgust, was absolutely destroying him. 

‘Tony would like me to inform you all that he is on his way up with a guest and would ask you all not to be, and I quote, ‘Pricks’, thank you.’ Came Friday’s voice over the intercom. 

This cheered Peter up somewhat as he was excited to meet the new girl however this excitement immediately turned to complete shock when MJ stepped out of the lift with Tony at her side. 

His jaw hit the floor. 

‘MJ?!” He yelled as she walked further into the common room, she grinned at him and if he hadn’t been so shocked he would’ve noticed the butterflies that swarmed into his stomach. 

‘You two know each other?’ Steve asked looking between the two teens. 

‘She’s my best mate!’ Peter said finding it all very difficult to take in. 

‘Ahh the internship.’ He heard Nat mutter. 

‘Well this is exciting,’ Tony said, ‘but for now let me introduce our latest edition, MJ or more commonly known as White-Wing.’

The Avengers took it in turns to greet MJ and introduce themselves to her before they sat down together to eat dinner. Peter sat next to MJ and couldn’t stop staring at her all night, struggling to focus on anything else, even his dinner. 

‘Wait a second, how come you weren’t surprised to discover that it was me when you got here?’ Pete asked half way through dinner once he’d recovered himself somewhat.

‘Come on Pete, the stunt you pulled at the monument building, basically the whole matheletes business, you not being there whenever something Spidermanish went down, the whole internship, it doesn’t take a genius to work out, you probably oughta be more careful about stuff like that.’ She grinned at him.

‘Secret identities are overrated.’ Tony joked.

‘Not when your still in school.’ Peter replied.

‘Then keep a lid on it kid.’ Tony shot back as Steve chuckled.

Peter turned back to MJ

‘You can fly.’ He stated.

‘You can stick to walls.’ She retorted. 

‘How?’ Peter demanded and soon the evening had flown by spent mostly with Peter and MJ bantering back and forth explaining their various powers. Peter learned how MJ had been born with a set of wings as a result of a genetic mutation and had decided to use them properly one day after she had witnessed a mugging.

When they had to leave the tower they got the same train home and then were up late into the night talking more about their abilities and learning more about each other. 

‘Well they click.’ Wanda said after the two teens had left the tower.

‘50 bucks say’s they get together in under two weeks.’ Sam said as he dropped onto a couch.

‘Nah Peter’s a slow mover, it’ll be closer to a month.’ Bucky challenged.

The different people went around the room putting in their various bets and Vision was in charge of remembering the exact amounts of time the different avengers had guessed. 

‘It’s going to be an interesting couple of weeks.’ Bruce murmured to Tony as he left for his room.

///////////////////////////////////////

Several weeks trickled by and MJ and Peter were still nothing more official than friends, which infuriated several of the avengers who were close to losing their money but delighted those who were still in the game for a couple more weeks. 

However, it all came to head during MJ’s second mission. It seemed routine enough, several robots had attacked the tower, the members of the team who could get airborne were tackling those attacking the upper floors of the building whilst those who were grounded were dealing with the robots spilling into the building. Steve was leading the tower team whilst Tony lead the flying attack

The comms between the different groups were a constant chatter of information and Peter was finding it difficult to tune them out. 

‘How you doing with your lot, Cap?’ 

‘Not too bad, 17 out of the 25 down,’ there was a grunt of effort, ‘make that 18.’ Steve said comms. 

Peter was on the ground team, swinging round the interior of the tower helping Wanda stop more robots climbing higher into the building, they were holding one of the flights of stairs, Peter drawing their fire and dodging out the way while Wanda took them apart with a burst of crimson magic. It was long, tiring work and the two of them had only taken apart four robots in about half an hour. Peter would have been sweating in his suit if it weren’t for the temperature regulating technology he and Stark had recently put in the suit. 

‘We’ll we’ve just got two more up here and then we’ll be on our way.’ Sam said

‘Oh shit!’ Peter heard what sounded like Rhodey shout. 

‘Crap! Rhodey!’ Stark yelled. 

‘On it!’ Came the reply.

‘What the hell is going on out there?’ Bruce asked, he was in the lab examining one of the robots Peter had dragged in, analysing it and looking for weak points. 

‘We’ve got a casualty, MJ got hit, I’m bringing her your way.’ Rhodey told Bruce. 

‘What?!’ Peter’s yelped, his blood running cold. MJ was hurt. She’d been hit. Hit with what? How badly was she injured?

‘It’ll be fine Pete, focus.’ Tony instructed, though he didn’t sound as sure of himself as he usually did. 

Wanda was looking at him eyes wide. There didn’t seem to be anymore robots coming their way as Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint were dealing with the others over the other side of the tower. 

‘Peter, she’s going to be fine, Bruce will look after her but for now we need to go help the others so no one else gets hurt.’ She said in a calming voice though her eyes were still wide, and she looked shaken. 

Wanda and Nat had taken a shine to MJ, being both a girl and very sarcastic and sparky the three had hit it off well and Wanda was clearly worried for her new friend.

‘Right.’ He replied shortly before he began to sprint down the corridor to where the fight was still going on. A sort of mist of determination had settled over him as he joined the large group of people still fighting and he launched himself into the attack. He was going to make these bastards pay. 

With the full team bar one of two now fighting the last three robots they were soon finished, their remains littering the corridor, but Peter gave them no attention as he took off full pelt towards the medical wing.

///////////////////////////////////////

MJ came in and out of conscientiousness over the next couple of hours, she’d been hit in the back of the head when a robot collided with her making her pass out and fall several feet before Rhodey caught her. 

Bruce was sure she was going to make a full recovery, but nothing could calm Peter’s jangling nerves. 

‘Peter, please trust me, she’s going to be fine.’ Bruce said softly to the teenager in front of him, he was pacing backwards and forwards beside the bed MJ was resting in and biting his nails. He couldn’t keep still waiting for MJ to wake up again and be okay. 

‘Look, I’ve done all I can, I’ll leave you two alone, I still need to look at those robots a bit more carefully to make sure they’re definitely no longer a threat.’ He said ducking out of the room.

Just before he left Peter called out a ‘Thank you Bruce’ and the doctor smiled at the boy before carrying on to his lab. 

‘Peter?’ asked a weak voice.

‘Oh MJ, oh my God I’m so happy your awake, sometimes you open your eyes but then you just went straight back to sleep, are you okay, how do you feel?’ He asked, eyes wide staring at the girl in front of him. 

‘I feel like I got hit in the head with a train.’ She muttered sitting up in bed and holding her head in her hands. Peter passed her a glass of water and she drank it down quickly and thanked him quietly. 

‘Dr Banner says you’re going to be fine, but I was so worried.’ He told her, brushing a loose curl away from her forehead before he caught himself and retracted his hands, tucking them away into his lap. 

‘I guess I should be flattered I got you into such a flap.’ She murmured before looking up at him with big, brown eyes. Peter almost forgot what he was about to say. 

‘Of course you did, your one of my favourite people,’ he said. 

The corners of her mouth quirked, and Peter beamed with delight when he realised he had made her smile. He didn’t realise just how close they were together with him perched on her medical bed until she looked up at him again and said ‘well your one of my favourite people too’ almost grudgingly, not liking to be caught out expressing her feelings. 

Peter couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and tilting her chin up from where she was looking down at the bedspread, twisting it in-between her fingers. He leaned in and brought their lips together in a short, sweet kiss before pulling away, allowing MJ to make the next move. 

It was decidedly more aggressive. 

She grabbed the material of the tee he had thrown over his suit and pulled him towards her crashing their lips together starting off what became a very heated make out session. Weeks of repressing their own individual feelings had created a tension in the two teenagers that came exploding out of them. 

‘Peter! What the hell do you think you’re doing,’ Bruce yelled as he came back into the medical wing causing the two teens to spring apart as Peter jumped away from MJ. He had intended to come and check on MJ’s progress only to find the two youngest team mates somewhat intertwined. 

‘Get out! Out now, this girl is still un-well and she needs to rest’ He yelled as Peter bolted from the room.

‘Bruce, that really wasn’t one of your better decisions.’ MJ said wryly, but she smiled at the doctor all the same as he bustled round the bed and huffed. She distinctly heard him mutter the words ‘unacceptable behaviour’ and ‘teenagers’ and ‘not in my day’.

She grinned to herself.

‘You’re going to go to sleep now and rest for at least an hour now or I won’t let Peter visit at all.’ Bruce said sternly as he left the room and turned out the light leaving MJ lying in bed softly smiling.

////////////////////////////////////

Peter could not stop moving.

Even after all the different members of the team were lounging around the common room after respective showers, waiting for dinner, he fidgeted to himself.

It was like being given the best treat and then having it snatched away from him, he just wanted to be downstairs with MJ. 

Fortunately, Bruce seemed to have decided to neglect telling the rest of the group what he’d walked in on when he came back upstairs to tell them all the MJ would be fine and was resting. 

In fact, Peter pretty much thought he had gotten away with it until they sat down to dinner later that evening and Steve who was sat opposite Peter casually asked him what that mark on his neck was.

‘What?’ Peter asked not really paying attention to the conversation.

‘What’s that mark on yo-‘ He had barely finished speaking before Sam interrupted him.

‘It’s a hickey!’ He yelled excitedly.

Peter slapped a hand to his neck where MJ had kissed him and blushed profusely.

‘It’s probably just something from the fight with the robot things.’ Peter lied lamely trying to avoid contact with all the sets of eyes that had now turned to look at him.

‘What, you got hit in the neck? Hunny how gullible do you think we are?’ Nat asked him with a smirk.

‘I dunno, I believed him.’ Steve said grumpily, Bucky patting his knee placatingly.

‘That’s because you don’t remember what it’s like to be a teenager,’ Sam said, ‘I on the other hand do and if I know my hickies, and I do, then that means someone has been popular.’ 

‘I’m so proud’ Tony said wiping away an invisible tear.

‘The spiderling is becoming a man!’ Thor boomed.

‘Well you all didn’t have to witness it.’ Bruce grumbled

‘Hush you crabby man.’ Nat hissed, poking him in the side.

Peter didn’t know if it was possible to get anymore red in the face than he already was. 

‘Wait so who won the bet then?’ Wanda asked looking at Vision. 

‘Bet?’ Peter yelped.

‘If I remember correctly Miss Romanoff was the closest with the bet of 1 month and 2 weeks.’ Vision responded as Nat cheered and started demanding her winnings off her fellow Avengers.

‘Bet?!’ Peter yelped more angrily.

‘I think,’ came a voice from the door way, ‘technically I won.’ Said MJ as she walked into the room dropped into the chair next to Peter. She kissed him on the cheek before turning to the rest of the table ‘What is it that smells so good?’

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought, all comments are welcomed be them nice or nasty.


End file.
